


A Healthy Release

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [10]
Category: Don’t You Dare Read This Mrs. Dunphrey - Margaret Peterson Haddix
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Imagination, Inspiration, Inspired by Novel, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tish thinks about the phrase “It’s very healthy to write things out”, and then decides that maybe it <strong>is</strong> true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> I like the book Don’t You Dare Read This, Mrs Dunphrey by Margaret Peterson Haddix, as it's very well-written, and very inspiring as well. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Margaret Peterson Haddix owns Don’t You Dare Read This, Mrs Dunphrey. I own a copy of the book, as well as the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

A Healthy Release

**Tish’s POV**

It’s a funny thing. I mean, back in high school, when I was in Mrs Dunphrey’s class, I remember doing a journal for her, and she promised she wouldn't read the entries that were marked “Don’t read”. I also remember this note she left after one of my entries, too. It sounded odd at the time, but now, I’ve since taken a liking to it. Here it is:

_Tish,  
These are fine. I’m glad to see you’re writing so much. I hope this journal is serving as a release for you. I know life can sometimes seem very difficult when you’re in high school. It’s very healthy to write things out._

Now that I think about it, maybe Mrs. Dunphrey was right when she said that it’s very healthy to write things out. I should know, because at the moment I’ve been doing plenty of it. And so far, I’ve been feeling much better than ever.

Well, Mrs. Dunphrey, I want to say thanks. You were right when you said in that one note that it’s healthy to write things out. After all, you probably did lots of writing when you were in high school, and I’m sure it served as a release for you, just as it’s doing for me right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
